


Ghost Girls Don’t Compare

by egonspenglersnose



Category: Ghostbusters (1984-1989; 2020), Ghostbusters - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Ray Stantz is a hottie and people need to recognize that, Ray is a cutie don’t @ me, Relationship Stuff, Smutty goodness, there are a stunning lack of fics about him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:35:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27278092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egonspenglersnose/pseuds/egonspenglersnose
Summary: You and Ray always seem to get interrupted by his work, but tonight you have him all to yourself. Now that you’ve got the chance, you’ll ask the pressing question of whether or not real girls do things better than spectral ones.
Relationships: Ray Stantz/Original Female Character(s), Ray Stantz/Reader, Ray Stantz/You
Comments: 7
Kudos: 13





	Ghost Girls Don’t Compare

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, I’ve always thought it would be cute and also hot if Ray was with a girl and she kind of teased him about this dream sequence during sex, but in a fun way. There is also a glaring lack of smut about this adorable man on the Internet.

When you had started dating Ray, you definitely hadn’t expected to be getting involved with anyone anytime soon. However, he was just so sweet and incredibly smart that it was nearly impossible to keep yourself from falling for him.

Things with him tended to be unexpected quite often, ranging from a poltergeist interrupting dinner dates to him showing up with slime or marshmallow in his hair after pulling a 24 hour shift, but you didn’t mind. He was so unlike anyone you’d ever met, and you knew you wanted him in your life. 

Was it the first time he asked you to help him wash slime out of his hair that had hooked you? Or was it all the times he had gone on long tangents telling you about ghost trap mechanics until he was out of breath? Maybe it was both, you thought. 

Tonight was supposed to be just a dinner date, but of course, it had taken a different turn. However, this time it was in a much more desirable direction. You had been watching a movie on TV, laying together on your couch when you felt his lips pecking the soft skin of your neck. Normally, he did this to get a giggle out of you, knowing how sensitive you were there, but this was different. It brought you right out of your almost-dozing-off state of mind and into one in which you thought you knew what he might be going for. 

“Ray, are you up to something?” You teased, feeling one of his strong arms wind tighter around you as he spooned you from behind. 

“Only if you’re okay with it…” he said, his voice deeper than usual, which sent a pang of excitement through your chest. You two had certainly done some heavy petting before now, but you didn’t often get the time to just enjoy it like what you had tonight. You responded to him by leaning back into his body and tangling your legs together, reaching one hand back to stroke his dark hair. 

“I am, although I doubt it’ll be very easy here…” you said, kissing him a few times before the two of you made your break for the bedroom. It was almost funny, how eager you both were to scurry into bed, but you supposed it didn’t help that you had gotten interrupted or cut short plenty of times before.

Last time it had been an emergency class five downtown, and of course you had understood when Ray had had to scurry out the door while buckling his pants. While that was funny, it had certainly been a bit of a bummer. 

Tonight just so happened to be one of those serendipitous nights where everyone had the night off. Peter was with Dana, Egon and Janine were most definitely at her place getting up to no good by now, Winston was uptown with some friends, and you were here, with Ray’s hands creeping under the hem of your shirt. 

You loved it when he did that, because you had figured out by now that you definitely had a thing for his hands. They were strong, but never too much so. You could tell that his precision and careful nature from years of experiments and building finely tuned machines carried over into other facets of his life. 

In fact, you loved everything about him; his defined eyebrows, his affinity for sweets, your shared love of pizza, the list could’ve gone on and on. But before you could think of anything more, Ray’s voice brought you back down to earth. 

“Can I…?” He asked, lifting the bottom of your shirt and waiting for you to signal the OK. As soon as you lifted your arms, the two of you shared a smile, and the garment was nothing but a distant memory on the floor. 

His chest hair was peeking out from the collar of his own shirt, your much smaller fingers reaching up to undo a few buttons. He had a nice chest, toned but not too much so and covered in dark hair. You thought you might have begun to drool as more of his torso was revealed. 

“I think we’re both a bit overdressed, here…” you gave something resembling both a laugh and a sigh, a shiver running up your back as Ray’s hands touched your bare skin. Your whole body felt like it was on fire, and even he noted just how warm your body felt to the touch. You were in a bit of a difficult position to keep undressing, with you in Ray’s lap, both of you hurrying to move and undo your belts. 

You ended up having to lay next to each other to remove your respective pairs of pants, which was definitely more humorous than you had thought it would be, but that added to the fun of it all. 

“You know, I’m thinking I should’ve just worn a dress,” you said, earning one of those adorable smiles from Ray. Something about the way his cheeks were flushed seemed unbelievably attractive to you, and once you two were free of your outerwear, you were right back in his lap again. 

“Is it too cheesy to say I prefer you without clothes?” He asked between kisses, eventually making his way across your cheek and right back down to your neck. You couldn’t tell if he did it because he knew it was a weakness of yours, or if it was just because he wanted to be all over you, but either way you didn’t mind. 

“No…” a moan escaped you that you couldn’t hold back, and a smirk grew on your face as you asked your next question. “But do you prefer a real girl over a ghost girlfriend?”

You remembered him telling you all about that dream, and figured it couldn’t hurt to have a little fun with the memory. At the same time, you ran your hands up his chest and over his shoulders, feeling him smile against your neck and purring as he mouthed another wet kiss there. 

“By far,” he said, his hands moving up your back to search for the hook of your bra. It took both of you a moment to pull away and realize you had one with a front fastener on, which made things even better. “Should I do the honors?” 

“If you don’t, I might go nuts,” the two of you shared another grin as it was unfastened and discarded, a switching of positions following not long after. 

At this point, Ray had you underneath him, his weight a pleasant one on top of you. You had always liked his softer body type, and even found it incredibly sexy at times like this. Neither one of you was aware of what time it was, or even how much time had passed; all you could focus on was the look in Ray’s eyes every time you caught him looking down at you, or the noticeable hardness now pressing against your thigh through his boxers. 

It really didn’t take much for you both to become flustered, grinding against each other in a way that you normally would have probably been too shy to even think about. Neither one of you could deny how good it felt, though. The friction was wonderful, albeit a temporary way to find some relief for now. Ray’s hands had been all over your body, but now, you felt one moving down your hip and pausing there. 

“Can I touch you, babe?” He asked in your ear, causing you to melt. You were sure that you were already wet enough for just about anything, and knew that whatever he had planned would be good. 

“Yeah…” you nodded, giving him the space to gently pull your panties down and off of your legs. He eyed you eagerly as he made his way back up to where he had been before, one of his hands sliding between your legs to touch you with a careful ease.

Ray seemed almost nervous, as if he was worried he wouldn’t do this right, and you knew he had been a bit embarrassed due to a long stretch (before getting with you, of course) without any action at all due to his workload. However, your moan of enjoyment and the further spreading of your legs showed him that he had nothing at all to worry about. 

You remembered the first time he had done this, and how shy you had been to let someone new see you in such an intimate way. Really, you had just hoped Ray found you as attractive as you found him, and it definitely didn’t take you long to figure out that the answer to that was a resounding yes. That was even more evident now as he leaned down to kiss along the valley between your breasts, his free hand gently gripping one as he worked his magic. 

“Ray, that’s...ohh, that’s so nice…” your hair sprawled out on the mattress beneath you, and he thought you were simply the most gorgeous woman he had ever laid eyes on. Everything was sending you into a wonderful, humming state of arousal, but your concentration was broken when Ray spoke again. 

“Could I try something?” He asked, his cheeks noticeably a dark shade of pink in the moonlight. You gave a nod, and watched with bated breath as he made his way down your body until he was face to face with the heat of your sex.

The two of you had done this once before (and seemed to unceremoniously get cut off every time), but now that you had the time he wasn’t going to waste it. Pressing feather light kisses to your inner thighs, he made his way in gradually, his tongue moving in a gentle rhythm against your clit. 

An involuntary quiver ran through your thighs at the contact, an almost embarrassingly high pitched moan escaping you at the same time. You’d never met a man who was so eager to try and get giving head right, but you supposed Ray was far more adventurous than people gave him credit for. Even if he wasn’t the most experienced at it, he managed to find a wonderful rhythm that sent you arching your hips up closer to his mouth, moaning shamelessly now as he ate you out with gusto.

His nose was buried in the soft curls of your pubic hair, and you recognized the way he was focusing so intently on what he was doing; that was the same furrowed brow he got when he was working in the lab or on a bust. Well, now you were never getting this image out of your mind when you saw him focusing again. 

Ray was absolutely reveling in every reaction he was getting from you, taking your moans and gasps as a sign that he was doing this right. When he knew you liked a certain movement of his tongue, he made sure to repeat it, one hand gently squeezing a breast before moving down to do the same to your thigh. Definitely not as innocent as he looked, that was for sure, you thought.

Eventually, you had to encourage him to stop, knowing the fun was going to be over way too soon if he kept up with the licking and gentle sucking rhythm he had gotten into. 

“Was that...was that alright?” He asked, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand in a way that you found incredibly sexy. 

“Of course…” you nodded, grinning and switching your positions. Now, you sat on top of his thighs, your fingers toying with the waistband of his boxers. “What do you say we get rid of these?”

His eyes were wide and his pupils were dilated, and you could tell that he was in need of some attention that you were more than happy to give. 

“Absolutely…” he said, his chest rising and falling rapidly from how worked up he had become. You were more than happy to remove his boxers and begin stroking his length, relishing in the deep moan he gave in response. “Do you have what I brought last time?”

Nodding, you reached over into your bedside drawer with your free hand for the box of condoms Ray had decided to buy. Really, you had both decided it was a good idea, but he was the one who was always making sure things were safe for the both of you. You loved that about him, the way he was always looking out for others. 

Taking out a little foil packet and tearing it open, you rolled the condom onto him, moving back into his arms and kissing Ray’s lips again. 

“Ready?” Your voice couldn’t have been anything more than a purr. You were practically rubbing up against him like a cat in heat now, and eagerly slipped your legs around his waist as he got you underneath him. Ray, with his sweet face and hair that went out in all directions based on what he had gotten himself into that day, was here and very much in love with you. 

“I think you know the answer to that,” he said with a salacious grin, carefully positioning himself at your entrance and pushing in. Even if others found it ‘vanilla’ (mainly Peter, although Dana was always quick to rebuff him for teasing Ray about his sex life), you and Ray loved this position because it allowed you to be so close. He moved carefully at first, pushing in to the hilt and then out again, in and out. 

It was sheer heaven for the both of you. Ray filled you up in a way that caused you to let out long, deep groans on every few inward thrusts. He himself slid a hand beneath your lower back, the other one right between your shoulderblades as yours wrapped around his neck. It felt so good to just take your time like this. 

You had never anticipated he would be this good of a lover, but had been proven wrong in the best of ways. Even if he wasn’t the most experienced, Ray was incredibly patient and always made sure you enjoyed what he was doing. Now, he was moaning your name in a way that almost made you shiver, digging your heel into his thigh in order to encourage him to go faster. 

“Right there, please…” you moaned, using another hand to reach down and rub yourself. Ray’s thrusts began to speed up, and soon enough he was really hitting the spot with each one, causing you to tighten around him a few times. 

“Baby, let me…” he whispered, and you got the message. He replaced your hand with his, managing to find a steady rhythm that matched the way his thrusts were increasing in vigor. You were in the final throes of it all now, your thighs tensing as you gripped Ray’s back. 

It was all right there, in the way the skin of your thighs met, in the way he was going in deep and touching you so perfectly, you knew that glorious moment was teetering closer and closer and it would just be a little bit further...

Finally, with one last long, drawn out moan, you reached your climax in what felt like a flood, whimpering in Ray’s ear as your walls tightened around him again. 

His thrusts became more and more frantic and fast paced until finally, he filled the condom in the warm, wet heat of your body, the two of you laying there a mess of limbs and soft kisses after the fact. You didn’t mind staying connected like this afterwards, really. In a way, it was a nice way for both of you to come down from the high of your orgasm. 

Eventually, the condom was tied off and discarded, the two of you cleaning up a bit before meeting in the middle once more. It was still too chilly to go without pajamas at this time of year, so Ray looked through the drawer of things he kept at your place for a fresh pair of boxers and a shirt, while you found one of his Columbia University shirts that had ‘conveniently’ ended up in your shirt drawer back in the first month after you had started dating.

This paired with your favorite ugly, plaid pajama pants was a winning combo in your book, and incredibly comfy. You slipped into them with ease, catching the way Ray smiled at the sight of you in a piece of his clothing. 

“Have I told you how much I love you lately?” Ray said, pulling you close as you got back into bed. 

“Maybe, but I never mind hearing you say it again,” you leaned up to kiss him on the cheek then, pulling the covers up over your bodies. “I love you, too.”

He nuzzled softly into the top of your head now, pressing a kiss there as you draped yourself across his body. This was your other favorite thing about him; Ray was a fantastic cuddler. 

“I’m glad we didn’t get interrupted again. I hated leaving you to go deal with that nasty class 5 last time.”

“You love your job and are committed to it, you know I understand that,” you listened to his heartbeat as you spoke, breathing in the smell of his cologne. “Besides, I love when you tell me all about your busts. That one had you really excited.”

That was definitely true; one of the biggest reasons why you two worked together was because you appreciated the fact that Ray was one of the only four people in the world who could do what he did. 

He was smart, but never pretentious about it, and had an almost puppy dog-like enthusiasm about all of the things he wanted to share with you. You loved all of his seemingly random knowledge about the city’s architecture, gorgeous old cars, or even a type of house plant you were interested in buying. 

Now, as you reminded him of the successful bust, his eyes lit up in that familiar, wonderful way, visible even in the darkness of the bedroom. 

“You should’ve seen it! I mean, it was a nasty one, but it was great!” There was that puppy dog-like enthusiasm again, causing you to smile. Ray truly loved what he did, which was another thing you admired about him. Passionate people were your favorite kind of people. 

“Tell me about it again,” you said, running a hand through his hair as you found a comfortable position in which to rest your head on his chest and tighten your embrace on Ray’s waist. He responded with a kiss to your lips this time, and you knew you could’ve been knocked over with a feather due to it had you been standing.

He immediately draped a comforting arm around you, wondering how he had ever made you manage to think he was as wonderful as you thought he was and feeling glad that he had you in his life. 

Ray talked until he absolutely couldn’t keep his eyes open anymore, and you drank in every word. God, you loved him. You had never pictured that your nights would end with talks of ghosts or anything related to man eating toasters, but here you were, and you wouldn’t have had it any other way.


End file.
